The Secretary
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: The Chaotix have a brand new office and need a secretary, they hire Amy. They all have the hots for her and make a bet on who can snatch her up first. ?Amy


Vector was sitting in their new professional looking office with his friends Charmy, Mighty & Espio "So, whadda ya' think of the new office?" Charmy smiled as he buzzed around Vector's head "I love it, Vector!" Vector swatted him away "We need a secretary." Espio said out of the blue, Mighty nodded "Yea, we do!" Vector went on his PC and printed off a few a posters and shoved them into Charmy's hands "Go and pin them up!" Charmy nodded "Yes sir!" he flew away, later he was back and he sat down exhaustedly, Vector patted him ''Wow, you did something right for once!" Charmy nodded "Yea, I did and I also brought a new auditioner, come in!" the door opened and Big stumbled in and Vector just sweatdropped "Charmy, are you serious?" Charmy nodded "Yes, he seems strong!" Vector strangled him "I want a secretary not a hired fighter!" Big sat down and broke the chair, Vector sighed "So Big, what can you do?" Big looked confused "Um, fishing?" Vector done a big facefault as did the other Chaotix apart from Charmy who seemed impressed "Told ya, he was good!" Vector grabbed him and shoved him in the cupboard "I'm sorry, we don't need a fisherman!" Big stared for a minute "Oh, okay then!" Big walked out and took the door off on the way out, then Cream walked in "Hello, Miss! What can I do for you?" Cream smiled "I am auditioning for the secretary!" Vector went wide-eyed bu decided to give her a try "So what can you do?" Cream picked Cheese up "She can use pen and paper!" Vector slid a pen and paper across the table "Show us!" Cheese picked up the pen and began to use it on the paper at high speeds, the Chaotix were very impressed, Cheese shown them and it was a very sqwiggly looking smiley face, Vector and the rest of the Chaotix sweatdropped, including Charmy who was out of the cupboard, Cream then wrote a letter very quickly, Vector read it "Dear person we are working for, we are writing to tel you, that the mission you gave us is going well, and it should be finished soon, Love, Chaotix." they all doubly sweatdropped "Sorry, Cream, we um, you ain't um, good enough, yea, thats it..." Cream looked a little upset, but shrugged "Okay then, Mr. Vector, bye bye!" Cream and Cheese walked out as Vector sighed "Man, I never knew finding a secretary was so hard!" just then a beautiful looking Bat walked into the room "Hi guys!" she sat down, Vector blushed a little as he looked at her "So, um, what are your assets?" Rouge laughed at that question "Can't you see them?" Mighty laughed slightly at her boldness, she looked at him and winked, he just winked back as she smiled "So, um, what are your skills?" Rouge yet again laughed "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mighty yet again laughed as Vector shot him a deadly glance "Ok, what are your communication skills?" Rouge grinned "I can always get my message across!" Mighty silently laughed in the corner, Vector fumed "You are no good for this job!" Rouge shrugged as she walked out, not before winking at Mighty, who winked back with a classic grin. Just then a drop dead gorgeous pink hedgehog walked into the room wearing a lovely white chinese styled top, a red skirt and a blue hat tipped up "Hello." Amy said as she plopped herself on a chair, Vector recovered his courage and got rid of the lump in his throat "Hiya! So what are you good at?" Amy giggled "I am very good with my english, my communication skills are excellent and I am very organised!" Vector nodded "Well, in that case, you are hired!" my jumped up and gave him a hug, he blushed, she then climbed down, he quickly eliminated his blush "You can start now if you want!" the pink hedgehog went out of the room and sat at her new pearl white desk, and began to look through the books, Vector closed the door, Mighty was the first to speak "Damn, she is so hot!" Vector nodded as did Espio "Well, lets make a bet, we all take turns to talk to her and ask her out, may the best man, me, win!" Mighty said "I'm in!" Vector said "Me too!" Espio added.

Vector walked over to Amy "Hello, miss! How are ya'?" Amy smiled "Good thank you, Boss, and yourself?" Vector winked at the other two "I'm fine, would you like to go out later, sweetheart?" Amy thought of an excuse quickly as she didn't think of Vector that way, but couldn't find one "Oh, okay then!" he looked happy "Great! See ya' around later!" when Vector was gone Amy sighed with relief and continued with the looking through the books.

Amy pulled up in her car outside a classy resturant, caled the Local Oriental. She stepped out of her car, she was wearing a long red dress with nice red heels, she walked over to the resturant and entered, she saw Vector sitting there with a nice grin, he had also ordered champagne and got some candles lit for them, she smiled at the thought, she sat down across from him "Hello Amy!" Vector greeted "Why, hello Vector!" she greeted in return "What would you like?" she looked at the menu. it was all so expensive, he saw her worried look "Don't worry, money is no object, pick whatever you want!" she nodded uneasily and looked through the menu as the waiter came over "What would you two like to order?" Vector looked up from his menu "I will have the Singapore Curry Noodles please, what about you Amy?" she looked at the waiter "May I have the Amazu Shoga?" he nodded and disappeared, they made eye contact "So, Amy, how do you like your job?" Amy smiled "I love it. I have always dreamed of being a secretary." Vector looked bewildered "Really? Someone as beautiful as you could be a model!" Amy blushed, she knew what he was up to but played along "You're just saying that!" Vector nodded "Really, I wasn't!" Amy giggled "Thank you!" the dinner arrived, Vector ate his noodles and Amy graciously ate her African oriental, Azamu Shoga. They finished and Vector opened the bubbly champagne. He poured the champagne, Red Rose, into a glass, it wasn't at all red, but it was beautiful tasting, she sipped it at first, Vector did the same "So, Amy, do you think our agency will get the custom it deserves?" Amy nodded "With a secretary like me, how couldn't it?" he laughed "You really are full of yourself, ain't you?" she nodded "There is no reason for me not to be!" he nodded "I agree. So what do you want for dessert?" Amy looked through the menu "I would like some Angel cake, what about you, Vector?" the crocodile looked thoughtful "I think I will have some Ice Cream." he clicked his fingers "Waiter!" the waiter scurried over "Yes sir?" Vector smiled "Some Angel Cake and Vanilla Ice Cream please." the waiter nodded and run off, he came back with the desserts and they ate them, after paying the bill, they exited. Vector looked at Amy coyly "Can we do this again sometime?" Amy only winked "Maybe." she walked off and got into her car, she waved and drove off, leaving Vector with a huge grin on his face.

Amy finished another day's work at the Chaotix agency, she walked outside and saw some vandals smashing her car up, she looked angry and upset, she pulled her hammer out and ran after them, they began to run away, before they fell to the floor with a thud, there stood Mighty "Hello Miss Amy!" Mighty greeted, he walked over "Are you alright?" she nodded "I am, but my car isn't!" she walked over and kicked all the vandals hard in the head "But, thanks to a big strong man like you, I am safe!" she said as she touched his chest "Thats fine, you are worth it!" he winked, she blushed "By the way, before I saved you, I was going to ask, would you want to go to a club with me ?" Amy nodded, they got in her car and drove to the Club Rouge.

Mighty and Amy sat down, Mighty bought her a Gin and he had a Gin as well "So Amy, how are you?" Amy giggled "Fine thanks." they had a sip of their drinks "So how are you?" Amy smiled slightly "I am okay thank you and what about yourself?" Mighty took another sip of his drink "I'm fine!" Amy finished her drink as he finished his "Want another?" she nodded "Yes, another Gin, please." he nodded, he came back with two Tequilas "Here you go!" he handed her the Tequila, she looked a little confused then realised what he was up to "Oh, sorry, I was meant to get you a Gin!" Amy smiled sweetly "That is okay, Mighty!" he nodded and flashed a mental grin to himself, she downed the drink as he downed his own "So Amy, what would you like this time?" Amy grinned stupidly making him believe she was drunk "A Tequila please!" Mighty nodded "I think I will have a beer!" he came back with a beer and a Vodka "Oh no, sorry Amy, I did it again!" Amy shook her head "That is fine, Mighty!" she sipped her drink as they continued to talk to each other, after time Amy was giggling as Migty was leaning on his chair looking drunk "How are you, Mighty?" Mighty stupidly grinned "Fooine, thoonk ya vevry mooch!" Amy smiled "You thought you could drink me under the table, didn't you? You silly boy!" she poked his nose as she walked out of the club, it was then Rouge walked in the club and saw him unconsious.

Espio was watching a feminine film to find out how these 'females' operated, it appeared they hugged people, cried a lot, liked makeup and were very sensitive "Interesting." Espio thought as he walked outside on to his balcony, he saw a red car whiz by, it was Amy's, he rebounded off of the walls and caught up with her while airborne, she looked up "Hi Espio!" Amy greeted as the chameleon leaped around trying to keep up "Hello, Miss, I was wondering..." Amy smiled, again she thought "You want to go out right?" Espio gave her a smile "That is correct, so do you want to?" Amy nodded "Ok, then we will go to the local cafe." Amy pulled away while Espio kept his airborne pursuit on her.

Espio and Amy were seated in the cafe, Amy had a decaf cappacino with cream, Espio had a black coffee with no sugar, Amy shuddered at the thought of such a drink "So, Espio, how are you on this fine day?" Espio grinned at her "Fine, thank you Miss Rose, how about you?" Amy smiled at him "I am okay thank you!" Espio thought of the film "Wanna go shopping?" Amy's eyes brightened, a man that likes shopping? Great, I could get used to this "Sure thing, Espio." Espio paid the bill and left with Amy to the shopping centre, he walked to a nice shoes shop "Wow, those shoes are really nice, Amy." he pointed to the best pair in the shop, wow, he has taste too, Amy thought to herself "Yea, they are aren't they Espio?" Espio nodded "Yes, they are simply lovely, darling!" Amy got a ginat sweatdrop and tried to sneak away from him, he walked over "What is wrong Amy?" Amy sighed "I think you are looking for a man." Espio's eyes went wide and he fainted, Amy took her chance to escape from him.

Amy was at her desk, she head butted it repeatedly, idiots all of them, they only hired her because she was good looking, then a little bee sat on her desk "Hello, you must be Amy, huh?" Amy smiled "Yea, I am." Charmy smiled "Welcome." Amy gave him a glance, he ain't asked me out yet, she thought "I will see you around, Amy." Charmy said as he flew off "Oh, Charmy, want a date later?" Charmy looked thoughtful "Sure Amy." he said as he went in his office for the rest of the days work.

Amy and Charmy were stuffing a cheese and tomato pizza "Do you always have this much fun?" Charmy asked as he laughed, she also laughed "Not usually!" Charmy made a face and Amy rolled around laughing, as Charmy did the same, Charmy ended up on top of her, he looked into her eyes and got lost in them, they moved in and kissed, they quickly pulled away "Heh." Amy said, she got up and went for the door "Bye Charmy, I had so much fun!" he went to the door with her, he kissed her again and she left after kissing him back.

Charmy and Amy went in the office hand in hand, he kissed her quickly as the rest of the Chaotix watched in shock. She sat down and blew him a kiss as he went in the office, Charmy went in the office and said "I like the Secretary."

THE END


End file.
